Chocolate
by rollyteam97
Summary: Seth was shopping for his dinner with his boyfriend, he saw something he liked in the super market and he thought why not using it with his man on their special night, A ROLLENIGS ONE-SHOT contains a STRONG SEXUAL CONTACT, SMUT, DIRTY LANGUAGE, enjoy this unique one-shot DON'T read if you don't like thanks, rollyteam97.
Seth was in the super market singing and looking around at the things on the racks, his boyfriend Roman is here tonight for dinner and they will have a lot of fun together, he was thinking what he would make for dinner since Roman loves his food, he took some potatoes and some other vegetables and some chicken.

He walked in further and saw something he liked a brown and white big cans of chocolate, he smirked at the thought of using chocolate tonight with his boyfriend, he took the biggest can and looked at it" Let's use it tonight," he whispered biting his lower lip he looked back at the cans and saw some white chocolate" White or brown?" he asked rolling his eyes" Brown would be better I guess," he said walking away.

x

Seth was setting the dining table, he made a fried chicken and some fried potatoes cause he know how much Roman love this meal, he took a last glance at the table and smiled" Where are you Ro?" he whispered looking at his watch.

" I should go and change those clothes," he told himself walking toward his bedroom, he took off his clothes and put on Roman's tank top that looked so baggy but he wanted it to expose his pecs cause he know how much Roman love them.

During sex Roman keeps more of his attention rubbing, sucking and biting them, Seth moaned at the thought of Roman playing with him and pulled on some gym shorts and he remembered the thing he brought from the super market earlier and he ran to the kitchen bringing the liquid chocolate can" We will taste Roman along with chocolate," he whispered placing the chocolate can on the bed.

Seth puffed taking his phone and calling Roman, it rang three times and Roman answered.

" Baby boy!".

" Lair!" he said pouting.

" Seth baby I'm so sorry but I had something I didn't expected, I'm sorry baby I'm on the way,".

" No you're late for ten minutes and you will ruin our dinner!".

" Seth baby I'm in front of your house open the door,".

" No stay out I don't want you," Seth whined.

" Seth please let me in I'm hungry,".

" No!".

" Please,".

" No!".

"Pleeeease,".

" Aaa no!".

" I love you please baby open the door,".

" No!".

" I love you baby, I love you and I missed you so much please,".

Seth smiled getting up" Well that softened me a little, more and I'll open,".

" My baby know how hungry I am, please open the door I promise that it's the last time that I will be late please baby boy I love you, you don't wa-" Roman smiled as the door cracked open, Seth was pouting as he threw himself in Roman arms, Roman smiled kissing his head" Sorry baby," Roman whispered.

Seth whined against his chest" Don't do that again," Seth looked up pouting, Roman caressed his hair" I'm sorry I won't do that again," Seth smiled kissing his lips deeply, Roman smiled as he cupped Seth's butt hard groaning, Seth brushed his crotch against his boyfriend's as he slide his tongue into Roman's mouth moaning at the feel of Roman's tongue tangling with his own.

Roman's hand moved from Seth's butt to his stomach and up to massage his pectoral, Seth moaned in his mouth enjoying the feel of his pecs being massaged, Roman pulled away looking in Seth eyes, Seth smiled" Seth I'm hungry," Seth grabbed his hand guiding him into the house and toward the dining table.

" Mmm my favorites!" Roman sat down and immediately start eating" Ro are you that hungry?" Roman nodded eating eagerly" I'm starving and you know how much I love your cook," Seth smiled taking his first bite" I can't wait to finish this," Seth bite his lip " Why?" Roman raised an eyebrow" To Fuck you of course," Seth smiled looking down.

x

Seth took the plates toward the sink and he start to wash them, Roman came from behind and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist" Let's go," he whispered in his ear, Seth's body shivered at the feel of Roman's breath against his ear he moaned resting his head against the strong chest.

" Where?" Seth whispered pushing his ass against Roman's semi hard cock" To our playground," he kissed his ear toward his cheek" Ro!" he moaned as Roman hands slipped into his baggy tank top to cup his chest teasing his nipples, Seth turned his head to capture the older man lips groaning, Roman broke the kiss biting Seth's cheek.

" Romie!" Seth turned around in his arms" Fuck me baby," Seth wrapped his leg around Roman's waist, the older man smirked wrapping Seth's other leg and lifting Seth up.

x

Roman threw the small man on the bed" Naked now!" Roman ordered taking off his t-shirt and pulling his pants down, Seth grunted at the sight before him and in a minute he was naked, Roman got on top of him and start kissing his lips hungrily, Seth hands start to claw at Roman's back as he pressed his body up against his lover.

Roman grunted feeling Seth's hard cock rubbing against his own, he broke the kiss sucking on Seth's cheek up to his whole face" Romie!" Roman sucked on Seth's ear lobe groaning" Baby taste good," Roman mumbled against his neck biting it harshly" Ahh...Rome. ." Seth hands slipped in Roman's hair pulling on it.

Roman lips traveled down to his favorite part, those tight pecs he smiled as he start to kiss them with an open mouth kisses" Roman. .Fuck..you gonna make me cum," Roman start to bite on the flesh harshly making sure to leave it red, he sucked the right nipple into his mouth without warning making Seth arch his back" Ro. .Fuck stroke me please," he moaned pressing his dick against Roman's stomach.

Roman moved his hand toward the hard cock wrapping his hand around it and stoking lazily" Shit..yeah. .like that!" Seth start to thrust up fucking Roman's fist fast, Roman moaned biting on the now red nipple, Seth cried in pleasure moving his hips faster" Romie I'm gonna cum...Fuck!" Roman smiled tightening his fist and moving it faster.

" Mmm...yes..baby Fuck!" he cried feeling his cum about to shot, Roman felt him throbbing so he bite down harder" Ah..Rome I'm cumming Fuck!" Seth closed his eyes moaning loudly as his cum coated Roman's hand" Ro I wanna suck you! ahh!" Roman released the nipple swollen red, he leaned against Seth's face kissing his lips.

Seth pushed Roman on his back straddling his hips" I brought something I wanna use tonight!" he mumbled against Roman lips" What is it baby?" Seth reached his hand and took the chocolate can" Chocolate!" Seth nodded" I wanna taste it on your skin," Roman groaned at the thought" Go ahead baby boy,".

Seth smirked coating his hand with the chocolate and spreading the liquid all over Roman's body, neck, chest, abs all were covered with chocolate and that made Seth moan, Roman grunted as Seth hand start to rub the base of his hard shaft.

" Seth suck it!" Seth bite on his lip wrapping his hand around Roman's cock and coating it with chocolate" Fuck!" Roman growled as Seth start to move his hand up and down" Romie!" Seth moaned as he leaned in and licked the head with his tongue" Shit!".

Seth brushed his lips over the tip in a soft kiss and his tongue darting out to trace the chocolate covered slit as he increased his fist in pace, he groaned at the feel and his hand let go of the dick and slipped to balls, his nails scratching softly and spotting the sac with the brown liquid, Roman roared when Seth took the head of his dick into his mouth again and sucks firmly before releasing with a pop.

" Sethie fuck baby!" he groaned slipping his hand to cup the back of his head" You taste so fucking good baby," Seth moaned looking in his boyfriend eyes and he covers the tip once again and this time he slowly slipped the cock further and further into his mouth, eye still locked with Roman, he moaned and his eyes blinking only once as the tip hits the back of his throat and his lips stretched around the base.

" Seth!" he groaned as Seth hummed softly, eyes flickering shut as his hand start to caress his balls harder, Seth released the dick shining as took his attention to Roman balls and he start to nip at the sensitive skin, Roman groaned as he felt Seth coating his cock with chocolate once again.

" Fuck Seth!" Seth sucked his balls into his mouth and start to fondle them with his tongue, Roman was so close but he won't cum now so he pulled Seth off his balls to kiss his lips.

Roman flipped them to take the top, Seth moaned in his mouth when he felt Roman's chocolate covered dick rubbing against his ass and he pushed his hips against it, their bodies were all sticky, Roman grabbed a hold of his dick and lined it up with Seth's entrance, Seth hummed opening his legs wider as Roman slipped inside, he broke the kiss.

" Fuck ahh Fuck!" Seth buried his face in the crook of his lover neck and start to lick on it to gather some sweet taste of the chocolate.

Roman moved his hips slowly at first thanks to the brown liquid that helped him with his thrusts, Seth's hand tangled in the inky hair and the other was scratching the older man's back" Ro move faster are you trying to kill me? ahh shit!" Seth cried moving his hips against Roman's, Roman smirked and he start to go faster.

" Yeah. .like that baby. .ahh fuck!" Seth moaned in his ear biting hip lip" Ro? Rome harder baby...I'm so close!" Roman's movement became blurr and the skin on skin contact became louder.

" Seth I'm so close too...shit baby so hot! FUCK!" Seth wrapped his hand around his leaking shaft and start to stoke in rhythm with his man thrusts" Roman. ..ahh..I'm gonna cum.." Roman grunted and his dick start throbbing.

" Fuck Seth you need to cum now. .come on baby!" Seth biting on Roman's neck and he arched his back releasing his cum all over their bodies, Roman groaned as the opening hugged his cock tighter milking him and that was it, he filled Seth up with his seeds moaning his name.

Seth moaned at the feel of the hot cum coating his walls" Yes fucking love you!" Seth moaned kissing Roman's neck, Roman was on top of him trying to catch his breath and he flicked his eyes open to see the chocolate can on the bed, he smiled getting off of Seth" A chocolate huh?" Seth giggles propping on his elbows he moaned when Roman pulled out of him.

" Fuck, I thought what it gonna taste like on your body," Roman chuckled looking at Seth's asshole that was dripping with white and brown" You're leaking with it baby,".

Seth reached his hand and wiped his entrance, he brought his hand to his nose smelling it before lapping at it, he moaned at the taste" Salty and sweet," he moaned sucking his fingers, Roman felt himself getting hard at the sight and he took the can pushing Seth on his back.

" Now it's my turn," he said pouring the chocolate all over Seth before spreading it with his palm, Seth moaned when Roman start to massage his pecs, they felt so cramped under those touches.

Roman coated Seth's face, mouth, chest and abs and he reached his cock, without any word he wrapped his hand around him stoking fast" Ro baby ahh!" Seth start to fuck his lover fist moaning loudly" Seth look at that baby," Seth looked down and he chuckled, a string of white precum ran down Seth's cock making its way along with the chocolate" So hot baby," Roman groaned flicking his tongue and licking it, Seth fell and his body shivered as Roman took him immediately down his throat.

" Fuck Romie. ..ahhh god!" Roman took a good amount of chocolate and coated Seth balls with it massaging roughly" Ooo..Roman I'm gonna cum.." Seth clenched his fists in the sheets crying in pleasure, Roman was popping his head up and down fast making that sweet gagging music" Mmmm...uhh Gogh. .shit!" Roman felt Seth throbbing so he released him rubbing his pecs and leaning against them to suck and nip" No cumming until I'm inside you baby," he moaned before taking the brown nipple into his mouth sucking it firmly.

Seth bite on his lip hard arching his neck, Roman grunted tugging the hard bud between his teeth" Ahh Roman, why you always do that? ah I fucking love it!" Roman smirked biting harder, Seth gasped looking down at Roman" I love your nipples baby boy," Seth whined.

" Ro...baby. .Fuck me again.." Roman released the nipple lapping on the chocolate all over Seth's chest, Seth moaned holding the back of his boyfriend" Wanna ride me?" Seth hummed as Roman sucked on his neck using a bit of teeth.

Roman kissed his lips turning them over, Seth straddled Roman kissing his lips harshly making that sweet wet sounds, Roman grabbed Seth by the hips lifting him up and placing him over his cock easily, Seth never broke the kiss he just start to brush his wet chocolate coated ass on Roman's coated dick, Roman parted Seth ass cheeks groaning, Rollins bite on Roman's upper lip before sucking it again, Reigns grabbed his hard cock pointing it up with the hole, Seth immediately pushed his hips down breaking the kiss.

" Ahhh Fuck yeah i love your dick Rome!" Seth moaned moving his ass up and down, up, down, up, down slowly, Roman howled scratching Seth's back" Seth move faster baby!" Seth bite on Roman's cheek and start to move his hips faster, Roman groaned placing his hands on Seth's chest and pushing him to sit up straight, Seth start moving faster and moaning Roman's name.

" Fuck Ro. ..mmm Roman I love you!" Roman rested his hands on Seth hips lifting him up and slamming him back down, Seth giggled at the way Roman was lifting him so easily and he loved the strength of his Samoan boyfriend.

Roman groaned as he was creating Seth's movement enjoying the sound of Seth's butt slapping his pelvis" FUCKING tight baby. ..shit so tight!" Seth cried in pleasure as the older man hit his spot, Roman smirked at the sight before him, Seth was moaning his name and the bliss look on his face was priceless, chocolate was covering his body and his cock was bouncing up and down dripping with both chocolate and precum, that was the best sight he have ever seen" Roman I'm. ..I'm gonna cum..uhh!" Seth screamed digging his nails in the Samoan chest.

Roman lifted him faster and he started a move of his own hips, he was doing everything, thrusting upwards rapidly and slamming Seth downwards harshly" Seth baby cum," Seth threw his head back moaning and pulling on his hair, the sound of Roman balls slapping his ass was driving him insane and his cock start throbbing, Roman moved one of his hands tweaking Seth's nipple, Seth moaned stroking himself fast" Romie mmmm...ahhh Fuck. .I'm gonna. .I'm gonna. .shit!" Seth erupted his cum all over his man and he was trembling screaming in pleasure.

Roman smirked moving his hips fiercely breaking the smaller man's ass, Seth collapsed on his lover but Roman didn't stop moving he only needed five more thrusts and he came" Shit baby. ..ugh...Fuck Sethie. .Fuck!" he start moving slowly as he emptied his load, Seth was panting and so was Roman who stopped his movement.

They stayed like that until their breaths got back to normal, Seth raised up his head looking into Roman's" Liked it?" Roman sucked on his chocolate coated cheek" What?" Seth pecked his lips" The chocolate idea," Roman smiled pulling his soft cock out of Seth, Seth whimpered.

" It's great I liked it," Seth smiled kissing his lips deeply" Think we should use it more often?" Roman nodded slapping Seth's ass" Yup I loved it all over your dick it just tastes different in somehow," Seth giggled kissing Roman's cheek.

" Next time we will do this again," Roman nodded kissing his lips passionately, Seth moaned pressing their bodies together" Fuck Sethie I love you so much," Seth smiled" I love you too," Roman brushed their noses" Next time I want some white chocolate," Seth chuckled" Alright I will bring you one,".

x

A/N: Hi lovelies hope you enjoyed this One-Shot if you do tell me thanks for reading=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
